


A Small Coda

by AuditoryCheesecake



Series: The Skyhold Symphony Orchestra [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Nerds Being Bros, Pillow Fights, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuditoryCheesecake/pseuds/AuditoryCheesecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagna and Dorian, the nerdiest of roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Coda

**Author's Note:**

> A small tumblr prompt that attached itself to Aubade. This probably occurs somewhere between chapter 6 and chapter 14 of the main story.

Dagna frowned at her computer, then at the book open next to her. That couldn’t be right. Either her calculations were way off, or she’d discovered something entirely new about the universe. There was no way the tensile strength of dawnstone could match a synthetic steel polymer; even if it had been used in armor way back when, it was still just stone–

A pillow hit her in the head. Dorian, lounging on the red chair (still technically Dagna’s chair) tossed another when he saw he had her attention.

His book, something about ancient Nevarran funeral traditions, lay face down on the floor like he’d dropped it in a huff. He’d been complaining about the inaccuracies for an hour and was probably annoyed that she hadn’t noticed this final dramatic outburst.

He grabbed a third cushion from somewhere, and Dagna leaned protectively over her laptop, glaring. “If you break my computer, I’m not cooking you dinner for a week!” She threatened, and Dorian did pause for just a moment. He was a terrible cook.

He threw the pillow anyway, because he was a terrible friend, too, and then Dagna had to close her laptop and throw everything she could get her hands on. Dorian jumped out of his chair and swatted her pillows out of the air, grabbing two and throwing them back. He had pretty good aim.

She was laughing by the time he got to the couch, and grabbed a cushion from the back to smack at him. Dorian picked up his own and shoved it in her face until she stood up on the couch and walloped him over the head a few times.

They both froze when Dorian’s leg hit the coffee table with a crack and it wobbled dangerously. Dorian dropped onto the couch and pressed at his knee with a good number of creative curses, and Dagna gave the table a good long glare. They couldn’t afford a trip to the ER or a new table this month.

“This is what happens when you attack innocent dwarves, you know,” she told him as she went to get ice from the freezer. “Now I have to tell Sera what an idiot you are.”

“Maker forfend!” He dropped sideways across the couch. “Is not like she’d never find a reason to laugh at me if you didn’t help her.”

Dagna tossed the bag of frozen peas at him, making him squawk when they hit him in the chest. “Never.” She nodded cheerfully and he rolled his eyes, pressing the bag to his shin.

“Well since my grievous injury is at least nineteen percent your fault, I insist that we watch an episode of Mythbusters.“

“Nineteen? Really?”

“Fine, thirteen, and everyone will be mocking me for a week while I limp about in terrible pain. Emotional damages, Dagna. I demand that you indulge me for half an hour.” He sniffed haughtily and made room for her on the couch, fixing the cushions. She sat down with a grin and picked up her laptop.

“The Nevarran historians are that bad at their jobs?”

“Worse than I’d ever imagined. The section titles are all printed in papyrus narrow. “


End file.
